Bio10 赞德的突破
"Bio10 赞德的突破" is the eleventh track of The Broken Cyborg. The title translates to "Xander's breakthrough." Performers Psyche Chimere as "Han-Mi" Paul Shapera as "Xander" Liel Bar-Z as "Jane" Lyrics HAN-MI: (spoken) Jane woke up a long time later in the strange faerie city of Victoria, where a sheen of sparkle and unreality permeated everything. The human population seemed to float about listlessly, at any moment only a step away from senselessness. Jane was in perfect health and even had a pair of wings. She set out to find Xander. Xander had arrived at Victoria and immediately set about trying to heal the girl. Desperate for new insights and techniques, they consulted the faeries and began studying fae magic in hopes it would provide them with new insights. It did. They approached fae magic like learning a new programming language. But in order to master the language you must master the logic, and the logic was not meant for the human mind. The more they understood, the more they had to twist their sanity. It drove them incurably mad. Furthermore, in order to give the girl new flesh without waiting the long time it would take to grow it, they had get it from somewhere. So they took it from themselves. Xander was now a laughing, insane torso, devoid of legs and all but their right arm. XANDER: try your try Best you can Best you can (Sobbing, laughing) Try, try, try Best you can. Best you can. Best you can, best you can And I swore that I would save her, but I knew I never would I cannot hold the patterns of the things I’ve understood Your mind is what you sacrifice to peer behind the cracks Too much to grasp but you must, you must, you must bring her back And you must, this once save the girl that's crying All your strife, your whole life means nothing if she’s dying And you cry away Yes you cry, Lord, you cry today You try and try, you try the best you can You try until you die You try the best you can You try and try, you try the best you can You try until you die Best you, best you can JANE: I'm sorry that I failed you one more time I'm sorry that you broke down in a blaze of pain and fire Just to see you free from harm, I'd rather I'd have died I'm sorry that I failed you one more time I'm sorry that, I failed you one more time Of all the things, I loved you most, the sun within my life And when in that one moment you needed one last line I'm sorry that I failed you one more time I'm sorry that I failed you one more time I'm sorry that you broke down in a blaze of pain and fire Just to see you free from harm, I'd rather I'd have died I'm sorry that I failed you one more time Category:Song